Lin's trip to Alex
by Gsc040203
Summary: Lin is dead. When you're dead you get to see everyone else who has died in a mirror-like world. Lucky for Lin, there quite a few people who would like to meet them. (A short story I wrote really just fro myself and a friend. Then she told me to post it, so here we are)
1. Chapter 1

Lin-Manuel Miranda had just died. He didn't want to go into details of it but he knew it happened. After death you remained in a world that was a look-a-like of the one you lived in. Over the ages many people lived in this world, one of them being Mr. Alexander Hamilton. Of course Lin did want to meet Alexander but he didn't know the first place to look, but he did have an idea.

He traveled through New York until he got to Hamilton's old house. There he knocked on the door, it slowly open to reveal a woman. "Hello. I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda. I am hoping Alex is here, I would like to meet him." She smiled and opened the door a bit further.

"I know exactly who you are. My husband is a huge fan, he has the whole thing memorized in his head. Oh, pardon me. I'm Eliza, but you probably could have figured that out by yourself." He smiled. All the things he wanted to say to Alex and Eliza were racing through his mind, he could now finally say them all.

"Thank you, ma'am. It's an honor to meet you. You have done so much for our country." She glanced back as she was walking, smiling at Lin. She beckoned him to continue following her. Eliza lead him to an old office door, it was made of wood, nice solid and thick.

"You can go in. I bet he would stop anything to meet you." She cooed at Lin.

Opening the door took some effort, the doors in his day of age were a whole lot lighter than that. As he did so he could hear laughter coming from the room. His dreams were coming true, he couldn't believe it. Finally after much effort the door opened, it revealed Alex, John, Hercules, Marquis, and Aaron. Everyone he ever thought of for the musical, he was meeting all today.

There was music playing in the background, music Lin recognized. In the background he could very clearly hear "My Shot" it wasn't loud enough to overlap the voices talking. The door creaked and all heads turned to Lin. The first person to respond was Aaron Burr.

"Alex, your boyfriend is here." That then lead to John punching Aaron in his arm. Muttering something along the lines of "He's mine, you dick."

Next was Marquis. "Salut l'ami. I assume you are here to talk to his man right here." He commented pointing to Alex.

Alex stood from his chair, came closer to Lin. Lin's heart was racing at top speed. Alexander ran the rest of the way to Lin and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you really Lin-Manuel Miranda?" Lin could only nod. "I guess you're wondering how i know about the musical… Well here you still get all the technology from the world. So there was youtube and netflix so beginning is a must! But also when you are here you can turn into what living humans know as a ghost and I did that and um, well I went to go see "Hamilton" opening night. Ever since it's all I listen to. And when I want to actually see it, I go see it. I am in love. I mean, FINALLY made me important. I was scared that they would take me off the bill but then i heard about this. Oh! I knew I wasn't coming off now. Thank you. Actually because you did this i put a picture of you in my bedroom...I promise that wasn't supposed to come off stalkerish, it sorta just did."

Lin honestly didn't know what to say. The person whose opinion actually matters was telling him that he loved it! "Thank you, sir. I'm so glad you like it." Hamilton placed a finger on his chin.

"Though I do have one little piece of feedback. I do wish you'd put more about John and I. Especially with the revolution that had just happened. Gay marriage in all fifty states!" Lin smiled sheepishly. All that was in his mind now was him and Anthony, he wasn't completely sure that his wife or Jasmine would really like that.

"Oh, so it's true. You two were together?" He questioned Alex to have John answer for him.

"Yes, it is very true. I mean back in our day there was no way to be together unless it was secret. After I died, we couldn't be together even in secret and that's when was stupid enough to get himself killed. Ever since we've just been here, Eliza knew about it. I swear she has like a sixth sense for couples." Lin bursted out laughing. Of course Eliza would know about the so called "Lams".

"Thank you for not making me out to be a little evil bastard, like everyone thought when I was stupid enough to shoot Alex." Aaron pepped out. His arm was resting on the back of the chair where Alex was sitting.

Lin was correct, Aaron felt bad that he shot Alex, he was hoping that was true, hence the second half of "The World Was Wide Enough". "Oh no problem. I just assumed that you felt bad." Burr laughed at this comment.

The next few hours was spent laughing, drinking, talking, singing. Lin couldn't be happier, well it would be better if his family and the cast were here; but he knew they'll be there soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

So I read reviews that said you guys wanted more so here it is. I have to give credit for Alex's new writing habits to my friend (Badwold63) THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton ;(

After a few months, people did join Lin, the majority of the cast had died, but they hadn't figured the place out yet. Everyday Lin went to the Hamilton's where everyone was, Jefferson, Madison, Angelica, Peggy, Maria, and Philip had now joined them as well as the rest of the Hamilton kids who weren't really ever there.

When Lin would walk through the front door, he would be greeted by either Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, or Maria. The group was too large to all fit in Alexander's small office, so Hercules had the bright idea of moving the party to the parlour. Alex would always have a new chapter of his fanfiction ready for Lin's reading. Everyone else agreed that it was weird how Alex would write fanfiction about himself and friends and family, but no one said anything to scared to upset Alex and he would bust out his epic ending from "Cabinet Battle #1" but change the words up a little bit.

One quiet afternoon everyone was in the parlour, sipping on coffee and tea, laughing talking, some people reaching for the flask (Talking to you Hercules, Aaron, Thomas, and James) when Lin was glancing out the window. Outside was Leslie, Pippa, Renee, Daveed, and Anthony. Without thinking Lin got up from the wood rocking chair, spilling his steaming coffee all over himself. Throughout the weeks of opening the heavy door, it now just was easy. He ran outside into the cloudy New York, out into the street, flailing his arms around trying to get someone's attention.

Just like someone heard his screams, Daveed turned around to see Lin, he then went to tap the shoulders of everyone else and pointed in Lin's direction. They all came running. "Lin! Lin!" They screamed at him. When they neared him they slowed down to catch their breaths. "Woah! Lin, where are we?" He queried Lin, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Lin gestured for everyone to calm down so he could explain. "Guys, this may be hard to believe but you have died. Now when you die, you come here and everyone who had ever lived on this green earth is here and "alive"." Lin had used air quotes when saying "alive". "So I've been living with the Hamilton's and everyone pretty much. They actually saw the musical, I bet they would love to meet you all. Just follow."

While leading everyone to the Hamilton household Lin told them everything about what had happened while he was done with everyone. Telling them about the endless chapters from Alexander. The many speeches of Angelica yelling a Thomas saying she was right about woman rights.

When they finally got to the Hamilton's, Lin knocked and Maria came to the door. "Lin! You're back. You sort of just ran out with no explanation. What happ-" Maria cut her sentence short. She moved her head to adjust and see the five other people that had accompanied Lin. "Oh. So that's why you left. You saw them. It all makes a lot more sense now...hehe."

Lin smiled a bit in reply. "Yeah I saw them outside from the window and ran out of the room, I'm sorry." She brushed it off and ushered everyone into the parlour where it seemed like time stood still. Aaron froze with his drink halfway to his mouth. Angelica in a middle of a rant to Thomas, finger still in the air. Thomas in the middle of an eye roll. Lafayette in the midst of laughing with John. Philip and John just stood there. Eliza dropped the platter that was carrying more drinks for everyone.

The clattering of the platter brought everyone back to their senses. Lin couldn't tell who was more surprised, the cast or the hamiltons. He knows the cast wouldn't believe him about the Hamilton and well he didn't tell the Hamiltons about any of this so both parties were pretty surprised.

For the rest of the evening, everyone was still trying to make sure what was going on was for real. Soon they accepted it and loved it. Slowly the rest of cast found their way down and back in New York with their families.

After everyone had met everyone, cast and Hamilton's the great Hamilton household was never really asleep and was always filled with laughter and joy. Lin couldn't wish for anything more or better.


End file.
